


Band Life

by Kurraplz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Community: trope_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurraplz/pseuds/Kurraplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Doctor and Rory want to be rockstars, and Amy is their lead singer. This is snippets of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Life

_Our name? Karen and the Babes._

_Our purpose? To rock your world._

Amy Pond scoffed as she stared at the poster in front of her. On it, there was two men. One with a big nose, the other with a big chin. Chin boy was brandishing a pair of drumsticks and nose boy was brandishing a guitar. So apparently, they were the babes and they were missing… a Karen? Amy scoffed, and pulled the poster off the brick wall. She shoved it into her purse as she continued walking down the road.

_We want YOU to join our crusade!_

&&&

“Doctor, maybe we should just change our band name,” Rory Williams suggested as he leaned over the table to his mate. The Doctor and he had been friends since school, and he was good at reading the Doctor.

Right now, the Doctor was not impressed with the caterwauling fool in front of them.

“We’re called Karen and the Babes, not the Babes and the Idiot,” The Doctor finally snapped. Rory was surprised; the Doctor rarely called someone an idiot. However, he seemed agree with Rory as he turned towards him. “The Last of the Time Lords?”

“No way mate! The Last Centurion!”

Both men glowered at each other as the idiot, Rory recalled him announcing himself as Adam Mitchell, vocalist extraordinaire, made his leave.

“Fine, Raxacoricofallapatorius,” The Doctor offered after a few suggestions were shot back and forth.

“No one would be able to pronounce that! I can’t even pronounce that! Pond Life?”

“The TARDIS!”

“You named your drum set that. Duck Pond Without the Ducks.”

“The Cybermen.”

“Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All.”

“What?”

“Or Alfie Owens.”

“ _What?_ ”

Both men paused and burst into laughter when they realized that the two what’s had come from a redhead that had entered Rory’s garage. Rory himself had to do a double take; she knocked the breath out of him.

“Could I uh, help you?”

The redhead pulled a wrinkled piece of paper out from her paper and looked down at it. “It looks like you’re looking for a Karen? Or uh, a babe? Not judging if you’re the Karen, Nose Boy.”

They decided immediately that Karen and the Babes was staying, and that when they made it to the top they would never disclose whom the babes were.

&&&

As it turned out, her name wasn’t Karen, she was a babe, and did she ever rock their songs. Within five minutes of being in Rory’s garage (well his Dad’s garage, but Brian was willing to let them rent it for a reasonable fee), Amy had turned their world around. Her voice brought another level to their lyrics ( _I just wanna be your roman babe, I just wanna be your guardian, 2000 years for you girl? That ain’t nothing in this ball of space)_ and it made the Doctor want to write even more.

He wanted to write of adventure, of angels that ripped apart lives, of faces imprinted on hearts.

By the end of the hour, Amelia Pond was a new member of Karen and the Babes.

By the end of the next hour, they had made a new song, for their new new band, with their new new new vocalist.

They titled it _The Girl Who Waited._ ( _Waiting in a garden at night, waiting for your needing voice, I’ll wait a lifetime for you_.) Amelia Pond had titled it, and the Doctor wondered if it was something that came to her unexpectedly or if it was from her own personal experience.

&&&

Over the course of six months, Rory, the Doctor (what a weird name for someone), and Amy had managed to write enough songs that they had enough for an EP. Her favorite had to be _Raggedy Man_ , which she and Rory had made one night when they had curled up on a park bench sharing a paper cup of tea between them. ( _You were my saving grace, my floating memory, something borrowed, something blue, Raggedy man, where are you?)_

It was…stupid to argue that Amy and Rory were getting close. But it would ignorant for her to deny that she and the Doctor were also close. He called her Pond, she called him Raggedy Man. He told her stories of his past.

“I had other bands once, Pond. One of my first ones… We called ourselves Team TARDIS…” “Then there was just Rose and I, so we were Bad Wolf. Then she left me for Pete’s Universe and I had my chance to join them. I refused and she found another bloke to join them…” “I had a solo gig but then I joined up with Martha Johns. We were Smith and Jones. I wasn’t really over Rose Tyler though, and I was a prat. Poor Martha, she left me shortly after we wrote _The Year that Never Was_ …” “There was Donna and I, we formed a band called The Runaway Bride… She met an unfortunate end too. Got into a nasty car accident and was in a coma for a few days, woke up and couldn’t remember anything. Thought she was a temp from Chiswick. A TEMP! She was the best guitarist I had ever met. Poor thing...” “I went on my own for a bit after that and Rory found me. We made Karen and the Babes, but see, we were sharing the vocalist position and that’s why we went looking for someone to be our… Karen, as it were. And then I met you!”

She told him her secrets.

“I grew up with my auntie. I don’t remember my parents, just that one day they were there, the next they were gone, I had this marvelous house growing up though. Two stories, six rooms, three baths and just me and my aunt.” “I grew up in a little town. Leadworth. I’d love to take you and Rory there one day. There was a duck pond but…get this, there were no ducks!” “…Sometimes, I get lonely. A soul tearing, dark loneliness where I feel nothing but despair.” “Sometimes, I think I love him more than he loves me.”

&&&

Life as a rock star wasn’t easy. Life as an unsuccessful rock star was even worse.

Smokey pubs, bar brawls, broken glass filled one part of his life. Sleepless days, roaring fights, thrown glasses filled another.

Fortunately for Rory, the fights and thrown glasses were from his lousy neighbours. Unfortunately for Rory, that resulted in the sleepless days one his rare days off. Since the gigs in those pubs tended to pay... well… not enough, he also had a job as a bagger at the nearby grocery store.

He just wished that it gave more time to see Amy. She had a side job as well, one as a kissogram. She thought it was a laugh; it made Rory a bit jealous.

“Don’t worry, you daft boy, it’s only you I’m eyeing up right now,” She reassured him every afternoon that she eased out of his bed.

Rory responded by rolling onto his back with a heavy sigh. One day she wouldn’t have to leave his bed before noon.

One day they would be able to spend their whole day in bed.

Too bad one day was not today.

It was around the time that they began to give up hope on ever making it somewhere that he sat up in the middle of the night and penned out the lyrics to _Always Loved You More_. ( _Let’s face it baby, I always loved you more, Rip my heart out, beat me down, it was always me, it was always me)_ Was it masochistic of him to write lyrics about his girlfriend, lyrics that she would rasp into a microphone on a crowded stage? Lyrics that she might wake up to him writing?

Rory figured he always liked to live on the wild side.

&&&

The news came to the Doctor first.

Rassilion Records wanted to sign them up. Rassilion Records, the one who promoted The Valeyard and Dalek and…and… well every big named band since the history of _forever_ had agreed to sign them up!

In a fit of glee, the Doctor phoned up Amy. Amy, who had answered the phone right before she delivered a message, shrieked loudly. Rory found out from Amy. The Doctor suspected that there was a lot of kissing involved.

There always was with those two, he realized with distaste. He wouldn’t be surprised if they had been secretly married when they went to the States for holidays with Brian. (It wasn’t until he saw Amy sign the contract as Amy Williams that he realized that his suspicions had been correct. The Doctor, always a coward, said nothing.)

&&&

This was the beginning of the end, Amy realized in bitter shock as she stared down at the little tube of plastic, the plus signs harbingers of destruction. How could she be pregnant and on tour? It was already hard enough to be married on tour. As it turned out, living in a small cramped apartment with Rory was tough. Living on a small cramped bus with Rory _and_ the Doctor was tougher.

Perhaps she could…

No, that would break Rory’s heart. He had wanted to be a dad since forever. The Doctor had told her so.

She hid the test and slipped out of the bathroom stall. She looked into the mirror and was surprised to find that she was crying.

&&&

Rory had only had a handful of perfect moments in his life. When he met Amy; when she admitted she had feelings for him too (a bittersweet perfect, as she had started it with “I thought you were gay!”); when he told her she loved him; when she told him she loved him; when she agreed to marry him on a whim in Las Vegas; the first time she signed her name as Amy Williams; the first time she introduced herself as his wife, Amy Williams; when she told him she was pregnant; when he held his daughter for the first time…

Melody Williams was a beautiful baby. Melody Williams was a healthy baby.

He would never forget how a perfect moment could turn into a nightmare in the matter of seconds.

Melody Williams had lived a gracious life of five minutes.

Melody Williams had been held by her father, beamed at by her mother, and then God pulled her away.

That was the night that the Doctor and he had penned the lyrics to _A Good Man Goes to War_. ( _I’m fighting a war for you darling, I’ll find our angel one day, just give me a chance darling, those demons will run away)_

&&&

The Doctor knew good things had to an end. That’s why when Karen and the Babes called it quits ten years later, he knew he shouldn’t be surprised.

They had gone ten years without disclosing which one was Karen and which two were the babes. They had gone ten years, released four albums, went on numerous world tours, loved and lost. In the end, he supposed that it was too much for Rory and Amy. In the end, they had to become man and wife. They had to be a married couple.

In the end, he supposed they broke his heart.

&&&

She could never have kids again. In the end, that was what got to Amy. The life of a rock star had killed her chances of motherhood.

After they retired, she and Rory had fled to New York. New York, where they conceived Melody. New York, where they adopted Anthony.

She wrote to the Doctor once more, lyrics to her final song. _Amelia’s Last Farewell_. ( _We lived well, we had a happy life, remember the girl I was, tell her a story, tell her of late nights and long laughs, a budding romance and her raggedy man)_

In the end, she supposed he broke her heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted under thedoctorknowsbest on tumblr.
> 
> Fandom: Doctor Who  
> Words: 1,993  
> Prompt: AU: Band  
> Pairing: Amy/Rory


End file.
